This grant application seeks funds to establish a new Statistical Center for the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group (RTOG) within the American College of Radiology located in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. It is projected that the new Philadelphia Statistical Center will assume full responsibility for all of the statistical support for RTOG by August 1982 except for a restricted number of projects which the current Boston Statistical Center for RTOG will complete.